


The Wedding Planners

by ABitNotGood (EggsyUnwin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Draco Malfoy vs. Molly Weasley, F/M, Harry Potter Second Generation, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsyUnwin/pseuds/ABitNotGood
Summary: The Potter-Weasleys and the Malfoys cordially invite you to the wedding of Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Alternatively; Molly Weasley wants complete veto over planning all her children and grandchildren's weddings but Draco Malfoy has other plans.





	1. Announcements

**Author's Note:**

> Expanding on this post http://albussmalfoy.tumblr.com/post/150769273742/scorbus-engagement because I got the idea stuck in my head. Forgive me?

From the first moment Albus stands up to announce his engagement to Scorpius Malfoy he has a bad feeling about the whole thing.

Everything up until now has just been the two of them. Albus and Scorpius. Scorpius and Albus. No one else. After fourth year at Hogwarts they got better at making friends but but was still just the two of them against the world. Despite their sudden almost popularity in the wake of nearly destroying then saving the world from a regime of darkness it was still just the two of them whenever it mattered. There are somethings you can't go through together without coming out the other side closer than ever, and escaping Voldemort's daughter is one of them.

Albus has never been possessive but there is something about sharing things with only one other person that always felt right. Especially when that person is Scorpius.

 

Before Hogwarts Albus did things knowing James has done them before and that Lily would do them after him. His first accidental magic (making the pigs in Grandma Molly's garden fly when he misunderstood what his Aunt Hermionie was talking about. Afterwards she tried to explain it was a muggle expression - "I'll let you and Rose go into the village on your own when pigs can fly!" - and not a literal challenge but Uncle Ron refused to believe her and insisted she had set the kids a clear challenge and shouldn't have underestimated them). Flying for the first time (on James' broom and promptly flying it into the garden shed). Getting his first wand - and then going to Hogwarts.

Not until he was sorted into Slytherin did he ever really veer off the path set for him by James.

Maybe this is what the sorting hat saw all the way back then - to have something that was indisputably his.

He looks at Scorpius smiling at him encouragingly. Well, he has succeeded there.

Until today their relationship has been just theirs as well, even when other people found out in sixth year.

The engagement too was just theirs and now it feels like they're handing it over to be pushed and pulled about by their nearest and dearest. But oddly it's what he wants to do. Albus wants his parents to gush, he wants James and Lily to goad and jibe him but also to take over the planning. He wants Grandma Molly to sweep up his half formed ideas of what a wedding should be and making it something beautiful. He's been to Teddy's wedding to Victoire, and to James' to Dora and he saw how his family made those days special and perfect and full of love. Albus wants that for Scorpius. He doesn't quite know how to ask for it though. And so the nerves kick in.

  
So. He's still standing saying nothing, crushing Scorpius' hand, and his parents are starting to look worries on the other side of the kitchen table. He summons whatever dregs of Gryffindor bravery he can muster, takes comfort in Scorpius smiling up at him, and tells his parents he's going to marry Scorpius Malfoy.

His dad looks pale but nods ands smiles. His mum bursts out laughing - "that's fine - brilliant!" She says between laughs, "but you're telling Uncle Ron you're marrying a Malfoy."

Harry's smile curves up into a smirk. "Oh, I'd quite like to see Molly's face myself."

Scorpius gulps. Albus knows how much he's loved Molly the few times they've met and knows Scorpius wouldn't want to upset her.

"It's nothing against you," Harry assures Scorpius, reaching out his hand and patting the air in front of his awkwardly. "She's just quite intense about planning family weddings."

"Oh," Scorpius says. He seems more tense if possible. "I think my dad might quite like to plan the wedding."

Albus turns to his new fiancé. "Draco likes planning weddings?"

Scorpius shakes his head. "He _loves_ it. He designed all of his and mum's. And he's only got me now so he might be a little intense about it."

"Well I have no preference about anything over than spending the rest of my life with you," Albus says matter-of-factly.

"I've never been to a wedding," Scorpius admits. "I don't know anything about planning one."

"Grandma will have some good ideas," Albus grins.

Scorpius shrugs and smiles. "I'm sure her and Dad can work together."

"Well," Harry says. "That's settled then." Ginny shoots him a glare but he ignores it, coughing to cover a laugh. "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

 

Molly Weasley is a happy woman. She has gone through hell and back and would willingly do it again for any of her children or assorted grandchildren. She has seen her worst fear come to life in front of her, she has faced the possibility of losing everything she holds dear and she has come out the other side with a huge capacity to love and a smile on her ageing face. 

Molly Weasley is a strong woman. She has stood tall through storms that tore those around her down. 

Molly Weasley is not someone you want to mess with. Beware the person who tries to get between her and looking after those she loves. 

So, Molly Weasley sets down her wand on the kitchen table and puts her hands on her hips as she looks her guest up and down. 

"I'm not sure we've ever been properly introduced," she says, pointedly with a hint of a smile. She holds out her hand.

Draco Malfoy is not a foolish man so no one judges him when he gulps. He takes her hand and shakes it. Her grip is firm and her voice is steady. 

"Molly Weasley, grandmother of the groom," she says. 

"Draco," he says, "father of the other groom." 

The four other people in the room stand in various states of shock. Albus looks like he might run any second and hide with the garden gnomes; Scorpius is a bit paler than usual and smiling sadly; Ginny has one hand on the shoulder of both boys, keeping Albus from running, and comforting Scorpius; Harry looks like all he's missing is popcorn for this to be the best idea ever. 


	2. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius find Draco in a compromising position.

Scorpius closes his eyes against the glow of the sun and Albus' smile, not sure which is warming his face more.

"Side-along back?" Albus asks, noticing how sleepy Scorpius probably looks by now.

They've spent a lazy day eating ice creams in Diagon Alley and trying the new Pepper Imps flavour which the owner insists was a coincidence and not made especially for his favourite customers. Harry told them the other day about how he knew the original Florean Fortescue and would spend hours getting help with his homework this summer before third year. The Minister - or, Call-me-Hermione-Scorpius-you-know-me - berated Harry for not doing his homework sooner. Albus joined in laughing with his Aunt and Harry had smiled at them despite it being at his expense.

"D'you think your dad really knew Fortescue?" Scorpius asks.

Albus blinks at the non-sequitur. "Probably, he seems to have known everyone."

The undercurrent of resentment that would've once accompanied the words isn't there and Scorpius grins. "That's pretty amazing."

Albus smiles. "Yeah, it's not terrible."

"D'you want to go visit WWW before we go back?"

"I thought my uncles scared you."

"What?" Scorpius squeaks, nearly falling off his chair. Nearly eighteen and still when his nerves appear his coordination leaves the room. "I'm not scared of them I'm Malfoy the Unanxious - I'm Malfoy the unfazed-by-your-uncles."

Albus puts a hand out to steady the chair.

"Right, of course you are. Sorry I forgot."

"I love your family," Scorpius reaffirms, wanting Albus to be sure of it.

"I know," Albus says instantly but his smile is huge and genuine and it was clearly the right thing to say.

"Your siblings are great fun, your dad is much better now, and your mum is the most amazing person," Scorpius continues, thinking of Ginny hugging him tightly when they told her they were engaged, how her hand will find his arm if they're in public and anyone says anything about him, how she'll go and shout them down if they try to get to him. She's fiery and quick and nothing like his mum was but somehow that makes it easier to accept the comfort she offers.

"The Weasleys can just be a little intimidating," Scorpius admits. "But only a little."

 

* * *

 

 

Malfoy Manor is always pristine and perfect and polished so the sight that meets them when they walk hand-in-hand into the kitchen is worryingly out of character.

It was enough of a shock when one of the house elves ran up to greet them enthusiastically and informed them "Master Draco is baking."

Scorpius' dad is sat in the middle of the mess, cross legged on the floor, in an apron, reading over one of the many sheets of hand written parchment scattered across the kitchen tiles.

"What happened?!" Scorpius squeak.

"I'm baking soufflés."

"But why?"

Draco stands up to his full height - just managing to look down on Scorpius still. "Tomorrow morning, you and I are going to Molly Weasley's to present ideas for the desert course of your wedding breakfast. I thoughts I'd take a sample to be thorough."

Scorpius' eyes widen and he can tell from that Albus is also on the edge of laughter next to him.

Draco narrows his eyes at both of them.

"Is something funny about that?"

Albus turns to Scorpius. "I should go."

Albus smiles as he says this and offers it with just the right amount of poise that it seems like he really does fear he might over step his welcome if he interrupts this moment between father and son. It's cunning and perfectly done and Scorpius doesn't understand how anyone could doubt that Albus is a Slytherin.

But two can play at that game. Scorpius leans in for a hug. He kisses Albus' cheek chastely - and hisses in his ear "if you dare leave me alone with this there won't be a wedding."

Albus' eyes widen even as his smile stays in place. He pulls back, and turns to Draco.

"Soufflés you say? You know I might stay after all."

Draco is too preoccupied with his baking to notice their subterfuge. "You like them?" he asks Albus. "That'll be a point in my favour with your Grandma."

Draco says Grandma in the way other fathers say venomous tentacular.

"I...don't think it's a points based thing." Albus laughs awkwardly but Draco doesn't crack a grin.

"No, it is. Your grandma has a tally."

"Does she?" Albus' eyebrows shoot up and Scorpius almost feels sorry for making him stay with them.

The thought of facing this conversation alone is too much to bear though. Instead he swings his arm around Albus' shoulder and pulls him close to him for a minute, trying to show him his gratitude.

Albus sinks into to half hug so obviously he's being forgiven.

"I didn't know you enjoyed baking, Draco," Albus says.

"Oh, I detest it," Draco says, waving the words away as if they were obvious.

"Then why're you doing this?"

"Because I want to win."

Albus opens his mouth to reply then shrugs. "That's reasonable."

"No it's not!" Scorpius explodes. "This is bizarre! Dad, you don't care about this!"

Draco narrows his eyes again. "I care about my son and his future husband having the best celebration of their future possible and everything being perfect. And I'm a Malfoy, we don't do things by halves."

"What's on all the parchment?" Albus asks. Scorpius is blushing slightly from his dad's words and is glad of the distraction. The handwriting is familiar he realises - the loops of the Gs and the Fs flowing in a familiar pattern. It's his mum's writing.

"Your mother had brilliant aspirations as a cook," Draco picks up the nearest piece of parchment and stares at it intently rather than  
making eye contact. "They're her recipes and observations - she'd watch Muggle TV - this infernal show, but she loved it - and then she'd watch the elves make it for us and try and copy it."

"Mum could bake?"

"Merlin, no," Draco laughs unexpectedly. "But she was very enthusiastic. I was trying to find the old show she used to watch."

"You got the muggle TV out? I the muggle TV. Can Albus and I watch it tonight?" Scorpius asks quickly, almost bouncing.

Albus smiles at his antics but then looks at Draco puzzlingly. "Are you telling me you and Astoria" - both Malfoy men start slightly at her name - "used to watch Bake--"

"I can't remember what it's called!" Draco says loudly. "I'm a Malfoy, I come from a respected family. I did things for your mother that I wouldn't do for any other witch or wizard." For a moment he looks like the ministry official he could have been with a perfect ponytail and dressed all on black (other than the flour dusting on the dark green apron). Suddenly, he pulls out his wands and waves all the papers into an ordered pile. "Let's see if the soufflés are done!"

 


	3. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Molly engage in a bake off. Ginny declares enough is enough and decides the venue with a little help from Scorpius.

Morning arrives lazily at the Burrow, welcoming Ginny with the first streaks of sunrise with a sleepy smile. Molly is already in the kitchen and greets her with a cup of tea with one sugar. Ginny melts into the mug's warmth. It's late October and the air is chilling.

Arthur tumbles down a few minutes later. He never adjusted to retirement and a lifetime of early mornings from the Ministry still have him up before most of the houses' other occupants.

"Mollywobbles," he smiles, kissing Molly lightly whilst accepting the offered coffee. "Have we got visitors?" his eyes land on the extra place settings on the other side of the table. He waves to Ginny - and blushes slightly realising the name he used. Having the children out of the house seems to be something he has grown accustomed to.

And then he sees the pile of cakes and assorted desserts spread across the kitchen surfaces. "Have we got hundreds of sweet toothed visitors?"

She swats him lightly with the tea towel. "The Malfoys are coming for breakfast."

"A sentence I never thought I'd hear Mum say," Ginny says.

"You mean Scorpius?" Arthur beams: because of course he loves Scorpius. Scorpius stayed with the Potters for the week after Christmas in his fourth year. After the time turner and nearing the edge of eternal darkness, Harry and Ginny decided it was quite clear Scorpius would be a permanent in Albus' life. They didn't know then how right they were.

Scorpius came around for Boxing Day and met the Weasleys and he and Arthur quickly clicked over a shared love of Muggle contraptions and TV shows.

"And his father," Molly adds. "Draco is coming too."

Arthur pauses. Ginny can see her dad figuring it out.

Draco Malfoy is an odd case. Secretly Ginny was worried how Draco would react when he came to pick Scorpius up and found Arthur, Hugo, Albus, and his son sat watching the moving pictures in the electric box, but Draco had merely pursed his lips and accepted his son's eager hug.

Ron used to tell their parents about the horrible things Draco had done most recently throughout his Hogwarts career. Surely Arthur must have thought Draco was the worst sort of wizard.

Now, it isn't clear.

Ginny saw a side to Draco that was too relatable for her liking when they both thought they'd lost their sons. Try as she might, it's not the sort of thing she can go back from. Like she accepted Scorpius, she reluctantly realised that Draco was also going to be around for a while - because as long as Scorpius was here, so would Draco be, lurking awkwardly on the sidelines if he had to - but watching out for, caring for, and loving his son. That is something Ginny's happy she can relate to.

She wonders what her dad must think about him though and almost wants to laugh at the odd scene around her.

Today adds a new uncertainty to the character profile of Draco Malfoy: reluctant former Death Eater, school bully, father to the kindest kid Arthur knows, and now someone who inspires industrial scale baking in his wife.

Ginny hides her laugh in her tea.

The mystery is clearly too much for seven am on a Monday morning.

Arthur smiles at her again then pats Molly's arm. "I'll be in the garage if either of you need me." He takes his coffee with him as he plods outside.

"Don't burn the kitchen down!" He shouts and ignores Molly's shout of protest as he Accios a slice of cheesecake just before the door closes.

Molly mutters under her breath about disrespect, rearranging the cakes and Ginny feels a sudden gratefulness for her mother.

"Thank you for all this, Mum."

Molly stops and blinks. "Oh, no. Don't you go worrying! It's no trouble."

"That's not it - "

"You think I'm getting too old to care for you, do you?"

"No, I think you're putting more time into Al's wedding than Harry or I."

"That's because Harry and you are putting all your time into convincing yourselves the wedding won't go ahead."

"What?" Ginny nearly knocks over her glass. "No. Mum, I love Scorpius."

"Of course you do," Molly waves dismissively. "But you don't love the idea of your eighteen year old son moving out with a husband in six months or so - maybe nine if there's an engagement do."

Ginny pauses. She quietly nibbles on the cake put in front of her.

"I haven't really thought about it much yet," she tries.

"Rubbish, Ginevera. It's eating you up inside. I would know. That doesn't mean it's wrong. Just that you need to be honest with yourself and check it's the right thing."

"It's definitely the right thing. Scorpius is the right thing for Albus. They want to be better for each other. They're unbelievable together."

"And it's the right time?"

Ginny takes longer this time but eventually nods. "Yes, they've been ready for a while. It wouldn't work for most people." She smiles proudly, "But Albus isn't most people."

"Well then," Molly says, dusting icing off her skirt, "you've said it yourself. All fine. You need to sort yourself out a little, dear."

"Mum!"

"Well it's rather obvious, isn't it? You put me through this yourself, and Ron, and Bill."

"It was a different time! And I was older than eighteen."

"Were you?" Molly asks putting her hands on her hips.

Ginny shrinks in on herself. "A little?" She's saved from defending her and Harry's choices with the classic explanation of the war by the familiar pop of people apparating onto the outside path.

"Now if Draco says anything about the superiority of soufflés..." Molly steps towards the door.

"I'm here to defend you, Mum. I'll swear soufflés are the worst dessert ever and make me cry. Us Weasleys got to stick together," she winks and there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" they chorus.

"Albus!" Ginny exclaims as he comes through the door first, rushing to hug her son and then Scorpius. Scorpius tenses initially and she sees Draco behind them, widen his eyes, but both Malfoys relax after a second.

"Draco bought _soufflés_ , Grandma," Albus says cheekily. "They're gorgeous." He gives her a kiss on the cheek, winking at Ginny over her shoulder. "Baked them himself."

Ginny starts. Draco is hovering just inside the doorway of the Burrow's kitchen.

"You baked them without any house elves - or Scorpius?"

Scorpius laughs and Albus grins. "All by himself."

"Woah Draco," Ginny leans back against the table crossing her arms. "I didn't know you and Harry had anything in common."

"Don't you dare tell him," Draco warns in what Ginny assumes would be a threatening tone if he weren't holding a flowery cake tin.

Scorpius is smiling, eyes darting between all of them. He ignores his father's threat and turns to Molly.

"Thank you for doing all this Mrs Weasley, it looks amazing." He goes to shake her hand and she surprises him pulling him in for a hug too.

"I should've guessed you all hug. You're a family of huggers." Scorpius says. "It all makes much more sense now."

"Albus is a big hugger," Ginny nods.

"I learned that fourth year."

"Stop trying to mock me, it doesn't work," Albus says, smiling, not blushing . "You've all forgotten I love it when you talk about me."

Scorpius doesn't rise to the bait of the goading - Albus' personal brand of self-deprecating arrogance is something that shouldn't be touched with a ten foot pole - and instead takes his hand. "We're meant to be choosing a dessert. Which would you like to start with?" 

"This seems out of order. We don't have a main course yet. Or a venue."

Scorpius frowns and looks at his dad, "or a date. Why are we choosing a dessert first?"

Draco clears his throat. "We decided to work backwards."

"We thought dessert might be something we could decide on," Molly admits.

"Evidentially not," Ginny says. She's started eating one of the soufflés whilst no one was watching and shrugs at apology to her mum. She pauses a minute - the spoon halfway to her mouth: "is this the only thing you've nearly been able to agree on? You've been at this two months."

It's a surreal moment as Molly and Draco catch each other's eyes awkwardly and then look away. Ginny huffs and puts down the soufflé.

"I was looking forward to cake for breakfast - and Draco you're a superb baker, Merlin that was good - but we need to establish some wedding ground rules. Do we have a provisional date? Next summer?" she suggests hopefully.

"We were thinking Winter." Albus says.

"This winter?" Molly and Draco both exclaim. Then they promptly glare as they realise the other also spoke.

"New Years," Scorpius smiles at Albus and they share a look that says there's something more to the date choice than the parents might know. She hasn't even started arguing yet abut Ginny has a feeling she won't sway them on this.

"We realise we'll need an easy venue," Albus says, turning to his Grandma hopefully. Molly claps her hands together.

"Of course we can do it here at the Burrow."

"I would suggest the Malfoy's Manor instead," Draco says. "The building has housed Malfoy family weddings for decades. It's where Astoria and I were married." The last words are added in a less grandiose tone and Scorpius looks down, frowning.

"Harry and Ginny were married here." Molly says. "And James was earlier this year."

Don't remind me, Ginny thinks, remembering her oldest son's wedding day. The thought that both her sons will be married within the same year - she forces the thought down and focuses on the genuine and huge smile that is still on Albus' face, even as the venue debate continues. They're arguing the merits of each, Draco politely but pointedly outlining the amount of indoor space at the Manor which would be more weather forgiving when she decides to resolve it for them.

"You should have an engagement party around bonfire night at one venue and the wedding at the other," she says.

All four of them pause and loom at her.

"But which - " Draco starts.

"We'll flip a coin."

Before Molly can protest Scorpius has quickly handed her a sickle. The grooms to be are ecstatic to be making progress and likely that no one is arguing with the pushed forwards date. Scorpius looks so grateful that she's relieved she thought of this now and decide to intervene. He also winks as he hands her the coin though, carefully turning it over in her hand. 

They call it - pettily, with Molly calling the side Draco wanted and then them swapping - and then it lands and it's decided.

"It seems I have an engagement party to arrange at the Manor," Draco says with only a slight disappointment in his tone. "I also have a kitchen to finish cleaning."

"I'll help," Scorpius says - then puts his hand on Albus' arm, "you stay here. I'll be back for dinner if that's okay?"

Molly nods. "Of course, dear. Have a safe journey."

"Make sure you make more of these soufflés for the party, Draco." Ginny grins.

Draco blinks then nods, oddly solemnly before leaving with Scorpius in toe. They disappear with the same dislodged click as they arrived.

"It's lucky it landed on the Burrow," Albus says the second they're gone - rushing the words out like they're blasphemous. "It would feel odd - wrong - not getting - not doing it here." He hugs Molly and Ginny reflects how the fact that her overly affection son never hugged his best friend for the first three years off knowing him should have given the game away a little sooner.

"Thank you for saying Scorpius and I can get married here." Albus says seriously.

"Of course," Molly says, equally seriously and with the largest smile.

Rather than reply, Albus hugs her quickly again and then awkwardly offers to degnome the garden.

Once he's gone Molly turns back to Ginny and there are tears in her eyes. She wipes them away brusquely.

"It is lucky it landed on the Burrow. I would've hexed him for it if I had to."

Ginny grins smugly and holds out the sickle, both sides charmed to be the same. "I'm a witch, and this is my son's wedding. There was no luck in it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm albussmalfoy tumblr as always, come chat about hp, or tell me what Draco should bake next. Harry gets the next two chapters for his father son wedding angst


	4. Paint and Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to talk to Albus about his love life. When that fails, he snoops around Malfoy Manor and finds more than he was looking for.

It's safe to say that people assume Harry to be the reasonable one in the relationship but in actual fact it is overwhelmingly Ginny who calms down the minor melt downs of The Boy Who Lived. When it comes to dealing with James, Albus, and Lily he's no different.

He's blessed that Ginny understands. They both know it's harder to take anyone's safety for granted after losing people close to you. Having kids expounded this fear and tripled it with each new life they brought into the world and loved more than their own. Albus' fourth year saw some of the worst days of Harry's life as he waited incapable of helping. He wanted to give everything to his kids and make sure they never have to feel half the things he did growing up. He managed to fail Albus after only fourteen years.

Since then he's promised himself he won't fail again. He'll probably break the promise again but he'll keep making it.

Even now: Harry and Albus are still trying - in both senses of the word. They both love each other but don't always know how to say it. They also both get on the other's nerves and tend to itch the other's weak spots.

"If you have an issue with Draco Malfoy just say it!" Albus hands are on his hips and Harry is momentarily blindsided by how like Molly Weasley he looks.

"I don't have an issue with Draco, Al-bus. Beyond the obvious."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just the - obvious. Don't make me say it. That's in his past now. It's not all his fault."

"Not _all_ his fault?"

"Let's not talk about it - I should've mentioned it especially not today. It's ancient history."

"Then why mention it? Just to remind me, in case I'd forgotten since the last time someone subtly mentioned it?"

Harry can't see a way out of the mess he's made. He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. "We said we weren't going to argue

Albus deflates a little. "You started it."

Harry has to laugh at his son's petulant tone. "Can I end it too?"

Albus rolls his eyes but shrugs. 

"So, new topic. How was it not sleeping with Scorpius last night?"

"Dad!" Albus turns a deep red.

"No!" Harry holds up his arms, "not like that! No. Merlin's sake Albus - I meant not in the same house for the first night in forever."

"Oh," Albus hasn't quite recovered from the blush but manages a small shrug. "Yeah, it was odd."

"I remember when the only bed you knew was your single in your room."

Albus rolls his eyes but Harry is determined suddenly to get this out now.

"I know you know this but I don't say it enough." He coughs and catches his son's wide eyes. "You mean the world to me, Albus. Lily and James both do as well. But you personally mean the world to me. I've tried to spend eighteen years making you happy and I know I've not always succeeded and it's clear that sometimes I've outright failed..."

"Dad."

"Albus. You have no idea how brave you are."

"I'm not a Gryffindor, Dad, stop it - "

"No, let me finish. I may be the one who asked to be sorted into Gryffindor but you're the braver one of us. You terrify me with how brave you are and how ready you are to put yourself in danger for those you love. I just want you to know that I, well, I recognise that. And I'm proud of you - for what you've done, for the man you've become, and for you and Scorpius and how you were always brave enough to be together regardless of the time or universe. And I'm rambling," he pushes his glasses up, a nervous tick, and then shoves his hands in his pockets swaying back and forth. "I'm trying to say that I want you to be happy. And I want to know that being with Scorpius makes you happy. There'll be times like last night when he goes and helps Draco and maybe you stay here with me and your mum and Lily and obviously I don't want you to dislike those times just - I like to hear that you like to be with him if you're committing your life to him."

Albus grins and Harry thinks his son might be the cleverest of them all because he obviously found some sense in that speech.

"Loving Scorpius doesn't make me love you any less. But I definitely prefer it at night with him."

"Well, that's what marriage is for."

"If this is you telling me to wait for marriage you should know-"

Harry knows he should deal with Albus willingly talking to him about his relationship with Scorpius with maturity and aplomb right now.

He also knows he really doesn't want to have this conversation straight before seeing Draco Malfoy.

"This is me saying we should go straight to the Malfoys' right now and not finish this conversation! Come on - last one beyond the anti apparition wards is a rotten egg."

And he he runs from the kitchen. 

On balance, Harry dealt with the situation like any reasonably mature dad would have. (Although a creeping thought in the back oh his mind pervades saying that Draco might have dealt with that conversation better.) Harry forces the thought down and turns on the spot, thinking of the wrought iron gates of Malfoy Manor.

 

* * *

 

Albus is obviously as eager to avoid their half finished conversation as Harry is, rushing off as soon as they enter the atrium - yes, the house has an atrium for Merlin's sake. Albus says he needs to find Scopius to help him with something.

"Is that what you're calling it these days?" Harry speaks before his brain can tell him it's a bad idea. Albus looks at him incredulously.

"We're getting _married_." He shakes his head and heads off, clearly knowing his way around the Manor. "Wait here for Draco!"

And then his son is gone leaving the end of the DMLE alone in Malfoy Manor and Draco is nowhere to be found. Harry decides that going through the large doors on his left to pass the time hardly counts as sneaking around because he's just casually looking.

A voice in his head chastises him for his curiosity, sounding suspiciously like Mcgonagall.

The first time he came here he was bound and disfigured and sure either he, Ron, Hermione or all of them we're going to die, no one would know about the Horcruxes, and the blood of everyone killed would be on his hands.

Now, he's here to plan his son's wedding to Draco Malfoy's son, Ron and Hermione are married, and there are numerous books written describing each of the Horcruxes and its likely inception and its destruction.

There's still blood on his hands, but he lives with it. He keeps on living.

The first room he finds off the corridor has the curtains all drawn and the door closes behind him instantly dropping darkness like a cloak. He fumbles for his wand - an old rush of fear from the memories heightening his tension - and he draws back the curtains to extinguish the dark.

He's suddenly faced by the dark, judging eyes of Narcissa Malfoy.

He gasps - draws his wands and steps back ready to fight before realising it's a life sized portrait.

 _Paint and memory._ Dumbledore told him.

She breathed in his ear and saved his life. She looks older now. Perhaps slightly less severe though she's been painted in harsh black and silver dress robes. The room is lined with wooden panels, with the Malfoy line hanging from them preserved forever in stern immobility. Harry is sure he'll find a matching Lucius around if he looks - but a reminder of that face is not one he needs today.

There's a bookcase next to Narcissa's portrait, angled towards her frame as if it's hers despite her lack of living breath. Harry steps forward and sees a few silver guided frames with photos, and then more thin photographs curling with age, propped up at the back and side of various books. It's the most haphazard thing in the majestic room. Also, he realises as his eyes adjust, it's perhaps the most interesting.

It's the Black family history. The polished frames show Narcissa with her parents - one of her and Lucius' wedding. One of the Lestranges' wedding. Harry pauses for a moment to note the sharp line of Bellatrix's face and tries to project it onto the memory of a raging silver haired woman, her wings backlit in the church... He sees the same lips curling around the Avarda Kadavra throwing it at Sirius and at his son. In his memory, they both fall.

Harry quickly pulls out one of the less loved photos instead - and sees a familiar face -

Andromeda Tonks smiles up at him from a young frame, with her arm linked with a young blonde woman's - Narcissa's. Andy is telling a joke of some sort and her sister's lips are curling as she tries not to laugh. There's a date on the back but the ink is too faded. He wonders if Andy knows this photo still exists.

His curiosity raised now, he pulls out a larger photo trying to disguise itself in the dust on top of a pile of notebooks. There's a complicated cast in this photo and he can't name half of hem but they're all staying so still with frozen smirks that for second he wonders if it's a muggle photograph.

But then a red spot in the sea of green waves up at him and Harry is looking at the smiling face of his Godfather in a garish red dress shirt.

The portrait room feels claustrophobic despite its size suddenly.

It's a Christmas family photo taken in Grimmauld Place. Sirius is the only one in red and he is beaming about that fact, waving out of the frame despite his mother's warning looks. Regulus is just a kid, smiling next to him in green and at that age doesn't care about his brother being sorted into a different house.

Unbidden, Harry thinks about Albus' insistence the summer after first year of having his room redone in his house colours. He remembers Albus requesting Molly make his jumper in green the first three years at Hogwarts, and then silver these past few years.

The Potter and Wealseys have family photos - happier and inverted colour wise - but errily similar, especially these last few years. With Albus standing his ground and smiling proudly in green, daring anyone to challenge him, and Lily and James smiling next to him in red.

Maybe Harry gave the Sirius middle name to the wrong son.

He props the picture up carefully at the front of the bookcase and turns to leave. Behind him, across the whole opposite wall is one single portrait and Harry wonders how he could have missed it before.

She's beautiful and serene and it takes him a moment too long to place this healthy, glowing woman as the frail, sniffling woman who saw Scorpius onto the train in second year. He's about to approach it when he hears voices approaching the door and panics.

He looks for a place to hide and finds nowhere until a voice, distinctly like Hermione's this time, hisses in his mind that he's a wizard and he quickly casts a Disillusionment Charm seconds before Scorpius and Albus come through the door.

"Here she is," Scorpius lets out a breath and stops in front of the portrait of Astoria Malfoy. Albus is staring at him more intensely than usual if possible. There's a heightened tension between them even if they're not arguing.

"You're dad's only trying to help." Albus steps in line with Scorpius and gives Astoria a little wave. This too seems like something he's used to.

"D'you think she'd like all the fuss he's going to? He's doing it for her. Because she wanted something good to happen here. My dad thinks he can wipe out the bad by having a celebration in the house." Scorpius is one of the kindest people Harry's ever known and manages to make the words sound hopeful rather than cynical.

"Scorpius," Albus takes a deep breath but looks him in the eye. "You should know - I think my mum rigged the coin so it would land on the Burrow."

Albus looks steeled for a bad reaction but Scorpius smiles. "Oh! Yes, I know. I helped."

"You - what?"

"I wanted it to be at the Burrow too," he puts his finger to his lips. "Don't tell my dad though."

"But, Scorp - "

Scorpius cuts off Albus' disbelief by putting his hands on either side of his head and kissing him softly.

"I want us to have something new." He pulls back but only drops one hand. "My mum was nothing like my grandparents and they hated her for it but she got married here to appease them. I don't think she'd want me to get married here just to please my dad. And I think dad will realise that. Lots of your family would be - if not upset then maybe at least uncomfortable with the idea of it being here. And I want the new us - married us - husbands us" - he links their left hands together and looks down grinning at his ring - "I'd like us to be more like your family, not you to try and be like the old pure blood Malfoys. Thank you for caring though. You underestimate how soppy and kind you are."

Albus laughs, shaking his head. "I can't believe you're mocking me for caring for you. You already know I love you - "

"You _love_ me?!" Scorpius puts his hand to his chest and gasps. Harry fights to hold in his own laughter.

Albus' eyes flick back to Astoria's portrait who is silently beaming at her son.

"I bet she's proud of you."

Scorpius blinks.

"She must be," Albus continues. "You're brave and kind and amazing and I bet you don't need to do any specific thing more to make her proud of you. You're happy, right?"

Scorpius nods silently.

"Then I bet your mum's happy that you're happy."

Harry suddenly feels the overwhelming urge to reveal that he's there and also to run away out of guilt. Albus actually listened to him.

Scorpius doesn't say anything but simply kisses Albus again and doesn't let stop this time.

After about five seconds Harry starts to feel ridiculously uncomfortable as he realises the only visible exit is the door they came through. They do seem occupied though and it's worth the risk to try and get out undetected -

He casts a Muffilato for his steps and makes it to the door unnoticed. He tries to slip it open but suddenly it's slammed open inwards and the force knocks him over backwards - as Draco opens it quickly from the other side right into his face.

His nose is pained and bleeding and he's stuck momentarily frozen on the floor as his own spell hides his groan. Draco exclaims as he catches sight of their now disentangled but blushing sons.

For second time in his life, Harry finds himself bleeding and invisible at Draco Malfoy's feet.

 _And the day started so well_ , Harry thinks before letting his head drop back down.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for not judging me too much <3 (kudos and comments are the food of love)


End file.
